


Recessive Genes

by Predaking



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Brief mention of mechpreg, M/M, Silly, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Predaking/pseuds/Predaking
Summary: Tarn and Pharma had a sparkling, yay!There’s...just one problem.





	Recessive Genes

When Tarn had broken the news he was carrying, Nickel was worried for him. And when he then broke the news that the sire was Pharma, Nickel was worried for the universe. A mixture of furious and terrified of the unborn anti-Primus that would hold all of Pharma’s snark and a dash of Tarn’s love of violence. 

And, now that the tiny thing was out, and nested against the snow plow kibble on its carrier’s chest, said carrier staring at it like a deer in headlights, Nickel couldn’t stop laughing. She was in tears over how funny this was to her; it got so bad she had to excuse herself from the medbay because she couldn’t calm down. 

That left Tarn and the yet to be named sparkling under Pharma’s care. Pharma was barely stifling a grin himself. 

It was a perfectly healthy sparkling! Little wings and vents indicated it was a jet. It had the broadness of Tarn’s frame, even inheriting his head finials. Really it was a wonder how such a cute and sweet thing came out of a beast like Tarn. 

Oh there was one thing though. 

It was orange.

Glaring neon orange and vermillion, with a little touch of blue from its site.

Tarn wasn’t taking it very well, staring at his bitlet with such a spacey look, if Pharma was a shrink, he’d say he was disassociating. 

“What’s up, buttercup?” Pharma tried to break the silence of the room any, maybe distract Tarn from the minuscule, and very orange, elephant in the room. 

“Why...why is he orange.” Tarn muttered, not taking his optics off from where they were glued. 

Pharma shrugged, “Never crossed my mind, but the chance was always there. You weren’t forged in purple, those genes don’t just go away.”

“Can’t...can’t you paint him? I want him to be purple

Pharma scoffed, giving Tarn a look. “I am not dipping a newborn in paint. That could kill it!”

Tarn made a soft warbling noise of despair, only falling back into the head of the berth when the sparkling nudged against his chest. The two actions were likely coincidence, but Pharma snorted at the resulting visual of Tarn being pushed around by a baby. 

“So, what do you want to name him?” Pharma asked, pulling up a char so he could sit by the bed and watch his sparkling sleep. 

Tarn didn’t seem to be entirely there just yet, responding in a far away voice. “He’s- he’s like a little tangerine. Tangerine baby.”

Pharma couldn’t help it anymore, he squawked in laughter. “So his name is Tangerine?”

Well that pulled Tarn out of it, hitting Pharma with a death glare so fast his neck cables popped. “I did  _ not _ say that.”

Pharma responded to that glare with a shit-eating grin, “Oh, but you did! I asked what you wanted to name him, and you said Tangerine. So he’s Tangerine!” 

“Absolutely not. We are not naming our sparkling Tangerine. That’s ridiculous-“ Before Tarn could protest further, a little hand bapped against his face. Over the mouth of his mask, too. Tangerine (as he was now called, much to Tarn’s chagrin) seemed to want Tarn to stop talking too.

It looked like his motor functions were starting to boot up, and after that his sensory organs would come online. He yawned, and showed little fangs- okay good start there. 

And then his optics slowly came online, blinking sleepily up at his carrier. 

Tarn tried to smile for his bitlet- and immediately went wide eyed and hit his head against the pillow with a dramatic groan.

They were blue. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tangerine has a design I made! But if I put it at the top it’d ruin the surprise http://predaking.tumblr.com/post/178406151736/i-made-a-joke-that-went-too-far-about-tarnma


End file.
